Video Knockout
I Love Video. What the hell. Who...is this? Sheppler. Now... I'd like to find Exploratory Romp, for rental. What is it? Exploratory...Romp? But I mean, you're talking 2 to 4 to 6 days, for rental, right? For exploring what? Romping? You and me, get together and romp around a little. Heh...romping...ah...blowin' my mind, dude. Umm...in like 2 to 4, 6 days? It'll be a tour de force of... Oh, a tour de force. I have... You're not looking for a movie? I want to rent it...today! What is it? Exploratory Romp? I'm gonna romp around and up and down over there. How's that sound? Got my hiking boots on, man. Kick 'em around a little bit. Nah, I don't think so. Don't think so, huh? Yeah. I'd like to see you try. You're gonna see double, after I'm done pummelin' ya. Nah. I'm gonna bring a tour de force of martial arts in there. You know, we've got a lot of movies here. You have to be careful about knocking over the displays. Collectibles, too, like...if you end up breaking something, man...lots of money. Better bring money, too. You know who you're talking to? This is Vulcan Video, right? No. Oh, it's not? Sorry. It's not. You guys are fine. Don't worry, I'm not really mad. You're not mad? I thought you were Vulcan Video, so...you're safe. You get a pass. 'Cause I was gonna WHOOP y'ass! Well, you might be able to whoop someone at Vulcan, but I don't think you could handle, ah...you could handle this guy. You're just lookin' to get hurt! If you come in here trying to throw punches, I think that you'll be very surprised. I've got boxing gloves on my neck right now, on a rope. Yeah, yeah..you can put on those boxing gloves, but you'll be knocked out before you even throw the first punch. I'll go left, middle, right, middle-right, left, middle, to your face. That's more than..you're going to be able to get off before you're knocked out, man. Sorry. You're not gonna get that left out. You know, that first left is going to be...knocked out...you're knocked out. Gonna be lights out, when I'm done with ya. Is there anything I can help you with, dude? 'Cause I've got real customers. I'm gonna wipe you out with martial arts. Period. End of discussion. Bring some money, we'll put some money on it. You come marchin' down MY street with my attitude...I'm gonna be out there. Listen man, you called here. Now, I've got caller ID. Oh, no. And it is now illegal to make...prank phone calls. Please don't turn me in. Unless you have business with us, I'm gonna go ahead and, ah...let you go, here. If you come in here trying to throw punches, you'll be knocked out, man. I mean, there's no way to fight me over the phone. So, get your pussy ass down here, and...bring it. I'll bring my right, middle, left, left...middle, left... It's not really that impressive over the phone, man. My fists are moving right now: up, left...left, middle, up. No. You're knocked out. Bring it. I'm gonna bring you down. Alright, Shepard. And I'm gonna kick y'ass! You keep saying that. It's all in your imagination. It's gonna be all on the sidewalk. Bring it. --- I Love Video. I Love Video? I wanted to subscribe, sir. You want to subscribe? To, ah.. I mean, we have memberships. Yeah, yeah. Whatever, you know? Just get off my back. Yeah. But, ah...yeah, let's get it started. Well, you need to come in with a debit/credit card and ID. Mmm...you can maybe you can meet me halfway, how about? Yeah. And you can kiss my ass, how about that? chirping SFX Category:Do you have...